1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lights that are used to provide low level illumination in a room or passageway during the night, and more particularly to a night light assembly which provides a focused bean of light that can be easily and selectively oriented from a rotatable assembly to shine in different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Night lights which can be plugged into wall receptacles are normally used to provide low level illumination in a dark room or hallway. When used in a bedroom, a night light can provide sufficient light to allow a person, upon waking, to move about the room without banging into furniture, a doorway or such and still provide an ideal environment for sleeping. Where the bedroom is a child""s nursery, a minimum amount of light in usually desirable. Very young children are often fearful of complete darkness and, in addition, should a parent wish to check on the sleeping child without turning on the room light, a low intensity night light that is continuously on is most useful and desirable.
The conventional night light consists of an electrical assembly having an electrical socket integrated with a plug for insertion into a wall receptacle. A low wattage lamp is held in the socket and a small translucent shade is usually provided to shield the lamp from direct view. A night light of this type normally uses a low wattage lamp which provide low level illumination. Light from the shielded bulb is normally reflected off an adjacent wall surface into the room to provide localized illumination that is purely utilitarian in function. The light is neither focused nor directionally controllable.
The patent to Victor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,001 illustrates a night light assembly which allows light from a small wattage lamp within the fixture to pass through a lens into the room. The beam of light emitted from the assembly can be directed by grasping and rotating a member containing a lens.
In the foregoing patent, the night light assembly has a stationary lamp which is positioned traverse to the rotational axis of the rotatable lens and, therefore, the filament of the lamp is not centered with the lens. With this arrangement, the base of the lamp interferers with and blocks reflected light from passing through the lens. In addition, the stationary lamp is hard wired to a PCB board that in turn is mechanically fastened to the prongs of the plug which not only increases the cost of manufacture of the assembly, but prevents the bulb from rotating with the head member.
A rotatable night light assembly that can direct a focused beam of light in different directions from a lamp aligned along the rotational axis of the lens to provide increased illumination, that is of a simple design and can be manufactured and sold at a relatively low cost is clearly desirable.
In one embodiment, the present invention pertains to a night light assembly which plugs directly into an electrical wall receptacle to provide a beam of light that can be directed along different paths. The assembly comprises a housing having a plug with projecting blade contacts for insertion into a wall receptacle and a light sensor for automatically controlling the activation and de-activation of the lamp of the nightlight. A cover member rotatably supported by the housing includes a lens, a low wattage lamp, a support member, and a lamp retaining member.
The low wattage lamp in the cover assembly is coupled, via sliding contacts, to the blade contacts in the base housing. This arrangement allows the cover and the lamp to be rotated as a unit relative to the base housing without limitation. The lamp retaining member is non-rotatably coupled to the cover and is rotatably engaged by a retaining member fixed to the housing member. The longitudinaal axis of the low wattage lamp located in the lamp retaining member is aligned along the rotational axis of the lens in the cover to permit both direct and reflected light without being obstructed by the base of the lamp to pass through the lens in the cover. The disclosed assemblage is a new improved nightlight of simple design which provides increased light and can be manufactured and sold at relatively low cost.
The foregoing has outlined, rather broadly, the preferred feature of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention and that such other structures do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.